


touch

by viichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Other, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viichi/pseuds/viichi
Summary: a cute friendly bonding between you and sakusa, though you didn't expect him to hug you. from a person who's strict about human contact.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, sakusa x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	touch

it's the day before the big day, christmas choirs angelic voices filled the area that even at a mile, you'd still be able to hear. the breath-taking christmas lights and christmas decors have also filled the town; joyful music and an optimistic environment, you and sakusa couldn't help but smile by the wonders you two were witnessing. well, sakusa's smile isn't visible but surely beneath that mask of his is an attractive expression.

you met sakusa because of komori, and it took a lot of days for the two of you to become close.  
you respect him for being afraid and cautious of his surroundings, and sakusa didn't care about you. regardless you wanted to know him, to understand him, so even the times he's purposely trying to shatter your feelings, you would show that you didn't mind, even though you felt knives stabbing you in any parts of your body whenever he lets out sentences you know could deeply wound you.

whenever those times happen, sakusa thinks that you can handle him, he didn't know what he was feeling but after what he did or what he said and you making him think that you're taking it so lightly, it was now him who wanted to be your friend.

he started to be more close to you, still no physical contact, but nonetheless you were happy that he started to talk to you.

that menacing face expression of his every time he talks to you still freaks you out, but then again, you're happy that he became more— what's the word? comfortable with you.

“ so saku? where do you want to go first? ”  
the man looked at the person who he's standing next to, looking up to him with a genuine, charming smile, then glancing at the stores and eating areas.

sakusa lowered his head, slightly burying himself in his scarf, “ you took me here.. weren't you supposed to know where to go first? ”

“ okay then… ” you placed your fist on your chin, analyzing the place on where to go first. “ we should buy some stuff first! ”

you looked at him and started walking to the store you wanted to go to, with sakusa following.

you two did not buy anything from that shop. 

“ that keychain was kind of cheap. ” sakusa reminded as the two of you walked out of the store.

“ i'm not gonna waste my money on some small keychain— what happened to christmas sale?! ”

sakusa giggled under his scarf, and even if the place was super noisy, you swear on earth you heard that adorable giggle that came out of man's mouth.

“ did you just giggle? ” you faced him with a teasing smirk. he hummed in response as if he didn't do anything.

you whispered nevermind that you two could only hear and gone back to places you can visit at the festive themed night market. 

“ hey y/n.. wanna waste the money on food instead? ”  
you looked at the other with a menacing smirk, “ hell yeah. ”

————

after spending almost all of your money on food, you two decided to walk home. you two were just chatting, it felt annoying for sakusa because of how talkative you are, though he likes that you're keeping the jolly atmosphere— as it should be. then there's you who is mentally panicking while coming up with whatever topic that goes in your head, you think that they seem to be entertaining to the other, so whatever you think of, you talk about.

you dropped the current topic you two were talking about, it was gonna end either way, so you came up with another thing to talk about that drew more of sakusa's attention. “ i kind of wish your cousin came along with us. ”

sakusa hummed in response, menacingly looking at you.

“ i mean— it's not like i don't want to come with you but wouldn't it be more fun when komori was around? ”

“ what do you mean? ”

you sweatdropped, you didn't know why but when he said that in that kind of tone, a serious one, you felt like something was wrong. though he's always like this, but this time, you felt… afraid, mayhaps?  
you still be able to kept your optimistic presence, “ what i mean is uhm.. we'd be a good trio together and probably be the noisiest out of the people there ” you laughed nervously at the end of your sentence, you didn't know what you said but after you said that you unintentionally punched sakusa's arm. like, a nudge.  
both of your eyes widen by surprise, you didn't mean to.

you saw his brows furrowing and his hues looking towards you.

“ I-I am so sor— ”

you touched him, and he touches you.

sakusa didn't know what he's doing, after that little nudge, he just had the feeling to take it back.

he didn't mean it this way. did he?

you caught yourself wrapped around by the arms of the man sakusa himself.

you couldn't stop thinking about his hatred of human contact, of how he mildly dislikes anyone touching him because of whatever germs they carry. rather than feeling and enjoying his warmth, you panic, your heart beats faster than the flash, why is he hugging you really tight all of a sudden?

you couldn't think straight after what had just happened. the hug lasted a few seconds before sakusa pulled you away.

“ hey… ”

even though it came out inaudible, you understood that he's calling for you. you just curled your lips upwards in response.

“ i'm giving you permission to touch me. ”

“ ...wha— ”

“ not what you were thinking.. ” he let out a short huff before continuing. “ what i mean is you can touch me, make human contact, brush my hair even. whatever. ”  
you were touched, when he said that you can touch him, you can.

he trusts you, he's comfortable to be with you now. the only question that you want to be answered is did anything happen for you to gain him this much trust from you?

you let out a slow aww then opened your arms, slowly walking towards him, attempting to hug once again.  
you paused and looked at him to make sure he was serious about what he said. 

“ can i hug you again? ”

“ just do it. ”

you muffled an adorable laugh and bumped into him as you surround your arms on his back.

this time, you focused on his warmth; feeling like you're hugging a soft teddy bear because of his coat.  
you like it. do you like him? maybe? extremely.

little do you know as you were resting your head on his chest, a small, this time genuine, smile was planted on sakusas face beneath his mask. his hands hesitantly placed on your back, hugging back.

“ m-merry christmas? ” 

your head faced upwards seeing sakusa's stunning visage, smiling more wider. “ merry christmas. ” you respond, “ love you. ” 

when those words just spits out of your mouth, you were scared of misunderstandings, but either way, whatever he understoods, you mean them, every meaning it has, you mean it.

sakusa on the other hand was unawaringly flushing bright red beneath the mask he's wearing. he doesn't know if you mean it romantically or platonically.  
why would you even mean it romantically?

he thought to himself, then thinking of what to reply and it lasted for an awkward 5 seconds.

“ i— uhm.. love you too? ”

you burst out small laughter yet your heart flutters as those simple words reach inside your ears, it never wanted to come out at the other side, it's just there now, forever engraved in your brain.


End file.
